Lord of Soldiers
by Banestar
Summary: This is based on the winner of my Create a Batman villain contest. This is the story of Batman's first fight against the evil Kirill Zolner.
1. Chapter 1

Three men sat at a table. They were at a hidden location in Russia. Another man walked in through a small door. He was skinny and wore a suit and dress pants. He started to speak. "We all worked for the KGB in it's days of glory. We were all so disappointed when the beloved Soviet Union fell and our nation became a weak one, which bowed to the U.S. Now we have come back together to bring back the Soviet Union and bring down the U.S. My name is Ira Berknov and I will show you the agent perfect for our next mission." said Berknov. The first man tapped on the table impatiently. "Thank you for the passionate speech Mr. Berknov now may we see the man." said the first man. "Come in Agent Zolner," said Berknov. The door opened again to reveal a bald man with a chiseled jawline, tribal tattoos on both arms and deep scars on his left eye. The man was Caucasian and was wearing black ops style military gear and a long range sniper rifle on his back. "This is Agent Kirill Zolner. He was one of the KGB's best agents. More than capable of fighting a squadron of soldiers," said Berknov. "After a mission went wrong we picked him up and have assured… his full loyalty," Berknov added. The second man nodded in approval. "Are their any problems that we should know of, that Agent Zolner has." asked the third man. "Agent Zolner has been prone to bouts of criminal insanity… but he is still more than capable of carrying out the mission," said Berknov. The first man thought for a moment, then nodded. "I will allow Agent Zolner to carry out the mission," he said. A look of triumph came upon Berknov's face. He turned to Zolner. "Agent Zolner here is your mission," said Berknov. "The mayor of the American city of

Gotham is holding a press conference in one week. You will break in and hold him hostage for ten million dollars. It will send a message to the U.S. how easily we can terrorize their cities," Berknov finished. "I accept my mission." said Zolner. "In one week Gotham will learn to fear Kirill Zolner, Lord of Soldiers." he said.


	2. Chapter 2

Batman sat at his computer in the bat cave. He was looking at the profiles of his primary enemies. It relaxed him in a strange way. By seeing the information he had on each of them he could assure himself that he could beat every one of them. Alfred walked in. "Sir would you like some coffee," he asked. "No I'm fine," Batman answered. "Anything on the social schedule tonight," Alfred asked. "Yes," Batman answered. "Bruce Wayne promised he would be at Mayor Hull's press conference tonight. In fact I should start getting ready now." "I'll leave you to that sir," said Alfred as he walked out. It struck Batman hard that he referred to himself and Bruce Wayne as different people but he brushed the thought away and got into a tux.


	3. Chapter 3

Bruce Wayne walked into the city hall. He was part of a number of socialites who had come to the press conference, but it was made up mostly, of course of the press. Bruce chattered with other people while waiting for the mayor to arrive. Bruce couldn't help having a bad feeling about the conference, an almost sixth sense he'd developed in his years of being Batman. Finally the mayor came into the room backed by two armed security guards. He started to speak. Meanwhile a helicopter carrying Kirill Zolner flew low over the building. Zolner jumped out and smashed through the window. Before anyone could even take a breath Zolner took out his assault rifle, and shot both security guards. He then ran over to the mayor and held the gun to the mayor's head. "I am demanding ten million dollars from the city of Gotham or your mayor dies," said Zolner in a thick Russian accent. "Now go!" he demanded. The building quickly emptied out. Bruce was the last out. He was about to drive back to his mansion and take on the guise of Batman because Batman was the only one in Gotham who could defeat Zolner.


	4. Chapter 4

Batman drove the Batmobile towards the city hall at high speed. He couldn't afford to get to the city hall too late. Zolner had given one hour to give the money and 35 minutes had already gone by. Batman drove into the parking lot and got out. Police cars surrounded the building. Batman realized that it must be a tough situation for his friend Commissioner Jim Gordon. Putting aside his thoughts he went around to the back of the building. Zolner still held Mayor Hull at gunpoint. Batman quickly jumped in and knocked the gun out of Zolner's hand. Zolner, apparently forgetting the mayor turned around in surprise. "The famous Batman I presume," said Zolner. "I thought I might run into you," he said. Zolner took out two daggers. "Put down the daggers madman," said Batman. "My name is Kirill Zolner," Zolner said angrily. He lunged. The fight was on.


	5. Chapter 5

FINAL CHAPTER

Batman dodged Zolner's first blow. Then he knocked the dagger out of his hand. Zolner followed it up with a punch to Batman's jaw. Batman recovered and kicked Zolner in the stomach. Batman punched again, but Zolner dodged, and did a backflip. Then Zolner stabbed with the other dagger and caught Batman in the arm. Batman grimaced and knocked the other dagger away. He then punched Zolner in the head. Zolner kicked Batman in the gut. Batman then punched Zolner in the gut. Batman then tackled Zolner to the ground and punched him in the head. Zolner was finally knocked unconscious and Batman got up. He walked out and the police ran in. The police handcuffed Zolner and escorted the mayor out. Then suddenly Zolner's eyes snapped open. "You need to die!" he yelled trying to break free and attack Batman. There was an insane gleam in his eyes that surprised Batman. He had not seen it during the battle. The policemen dragged Zolner into the squad car as he yelled nonsense. Commissioner Gordon walked towards Batman. He looked at his arm wound. "You should get someone to see that," he said. Batman ignored him. "What happened to Zolner," he asked. "From what I can see he appears sane, but is prone to bouts of severe criminal insanity," said Gordon. Batman nodded and walked away

Months later Zolner was led into a cell in Arkham Asylum. "Soon Batman will hang from the gates of Arkham. So says Kirill Zolner, Lord of Soldiers!" he yelled.


End file.
